Because of the energy crisis beginning in the mid-1970's and due to economic factors within the electric utility industry, there is a need for storing bulk quantities of electrical power which might be produced intermittently or randomly by devices such as wind-driven generators, solar cells or the like. A number of methods have been considered including the storage of compressed air in large reservoirs, flywheels, capacitive storage, inductive storage and a number of electric chemical schemes. Electrochemical storage batteries are generally expensive, heavy and subject to deterioration when subjected to repeated charge and discharge actions.
Up until now, only pumped water storage wherein water from a water storage pond at one level is directed to a water storage pond at a lower level through a hydro-electric plant having a water pumping capability has proven to be a viable method. Unfortunately, such facilities are limited to areas where the terrain is suitable for providing water sources at different elevations.
Electrically rechargeable REDOX flow cell systems are well known and have a very high overall energy efficiency as compared to other systems. Furthermore, REDOX type cells can be discharged more completely than secondary battery systems. Additionally, REDOX cells are inexpensive as compared to secondary batteries and do not deteriorate as significantly when repeatedly discharged in recharge.